The soreness of tonsils
by Brentinator
Summary: Chase Davenport has to get his tonsils taken out after very persistent tonsillitis. This took a TON of research. Dedicated to Witchkitty (guest) who suggested it. Rated K plus.
Chase's POV.

I woke up in my capsule with a headache and a sore throat...again. This was the eighth time school year and we were only 4 months months in! I think the world hates me right now. I changed into my clothes and went upstairs to get breakfast. I saw my siblings already eating.

"Your up late. We have to go in ten minutes." Leo said as he shoved a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

I just sat down at the table and laid down on my crossed arms. Tasha noticed almost immediately.

"Are you feeling sick again Chase?" Tasha asked in concern.

I nodded.

"Do you wanna stay home?" She asked.

"Please?" I asked in a very, very horse voice.

"Alright, I'll call the school and let them know you will be absent today." Tasha smiled as she ruffled my hair.

I slightly smiled, but it quickly disappeared. Tasha made me some oatmeal and told Adam, Bree and Leo to go to school.

"Thanks." I whispered as I started eating.

After I was done, Tasha told me to go to one of the spare rooms and rest. I slowly went up the stairs, laid down under the covers and went to sleep.

-Time skip-

When I woke up, I saw Tasha come in the room with a tray. She set it down in front of me, there was a bowl of soup and a glass of water. I looked over at the clock and realised it was noon.

"Thank you." I said horsely as I started eating the soup.

"Why do you keep getting sick?" Tasha asked herself as she handed me some Tylenol.

"I have no clue." I said in a horse tone as I took the Tylenol and started getting tired.

Tasha kissed me on the forehead, picked up the tray and left the room. Then I fell asleep once again.

Tasha's POV.

As I took the tray downstairs and set it down on the counter, I realized that when Leo was younger, he would get sore throats, headaches, fever and nausea all the time. I finally took him to the doctor and they said that they had to take out his tonsils. I hoped that wasn't the case for Chase, but at this point, I was starting to get worried. I decided to have a talk with Donald when he got home. I heard the door open and I saw Donald come in the house with a briefcase and in a suit.

"How did the business meeting go?" I asked.

"It was ok. How are the kids?" Donald asked.

"Adam, Bree and Leo are fine. Chase however..." I trailed off.

"He's sick again?" Donald guessed.

"Ding ding ding." I said in a joking tone.

"I'm getting worried about him." Donald said.

"Leo used to be like this right after I divorced. Getting sick all the time. Turns out it was tonsillitis and he had to get them removed." I explained.

"I really hope that is not the case for Chase." Donald said nervously.

"We probably should take him to the doctor." I said.

"Tomorrow. If he isn't any better by tomorrow, then we'll take him." Donald said.

"Alright." I agreed.

Next day.

Mr. Davenport POV.

I woke up the next morning to Chase coughing his head off.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say we are taking him to the doctor today?" Tasha asked.

"Yeah, can you get that set up? I'm gonna check on him." I said as I changed into some clothes that weren't my silk leopard PJ's.

"Sure." Tasha smiled as she went into the bathroom to change.

I went to the room with some of Chase's clothes and went in.

"Hey Chase." I smiled.

He grabbed a notebook off of the nightstand and a pen and scribbled on the notebook. He held up the note and it said.

"I lost my voice last night! I can't speak!"

"Chase. Calm down. Tasha and I are gonna take you to the doctor's office today and he's gonna find out why you keep getting sick, alright?" I asked.

He nodded and I handed him his clothes.

"Get changed and come downstairs." I said.

He nodded and I closed the door so he could change. I saw Tasha making coffee and she handed some to me.

"Thank you." I said as I took a long drink of it.

I saw Chase walking down the stairs and Tasha gave him a smoothie. He drank it quietly. I told her that Chase lost his voice last night. After we ate breakfast, we got in the car for his doctor's appointment. He fell asleep in the back of the car. After we got there, I got his appointment verified and we sat down in the waiting room. After awhile, a nurse called his name and we went to one of the rooms. Tasha and I sat down in the chairs while Chase got on the bed.

"Dr. Miller will be with you in a moment." The nurse said with a smile as she left.

A few minutes later, the nurse came back with Dr. Miller.

"Dr. Miller, before we start, I'm gonna inform you that Chase lost his voice last night." I said.

"Alright, so it says here that this is the seventh time this school year that you have gotten sick. Has he had the same symptoms every time?" Dr. Miller asked.

"Yes." Tasha said.

"What symptoms has he had?" Dr. Miller asked.

"A sore throat, headaches and a very persistent cough." I said.

"Alright." Dr. Miller said as he grabbed a small flashlight. "Open your mouth Chase."

Chase opened his mouth as Dr. Miller was looking with the small light. Then Dr. Miller looked at his ears and nose. Afterwards, he pulled out his tongue depressor and looked to see if he had any signs of strep throat. Thank heaven he didn't. He put his hands on Chase's neck and started looking for swollen glands. He pulled out his stethoscope and put it on Chase's chest.

"All right, take deep breaths Chase." Dr. Miller said.

Chase did as he said and then he put it down.

"Lisa, go get the equipment for the rapid strep test." Dr. Miller said.

Lisa left and I saw that Chase was slightly panicking. I rubbed his shoulder and calmed him down a bit. Then Lisa came back and they did the test. They sent it to the medical lab and said that the results would be there in 24 to 48 hours and that we could go home. We went home and Chase went back to the spare bedroom. Then Adam, Bree and Leo got home and I told them to stay away from Chase until we found out if he was sick or not.

Two days later.

Adam's POV.

I heard the phone ring and I picked it up.

"Hello, this is Adam Davenport, how can I help you?" I asked.

"Is Donald Davenport or Tasha Davenport home?" The person asked.

"Yeah, let me go get my dad." I said as I found Mr. Davenport in the lab.

"What is it Adam?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"It's for you." I said.

"Hello?" Mr. Davenport asked.

I stayed in the lab and started brainstorming what I should try next for my incredible edibles list. After awhile, Mr. Davenport hung up the phone and went upstairs to Tasha. I hoped that he didn't go bankrupt again. That sucked the last time. However, we had our capsules this time. So it wasn't a total lose. But if we lost the house, then we couldn't use them...why did this have to be so confusing?! Suddenly I heard Chase start crying in the spare bedroom. Stupid vent that was connected to the lab. I decided to go upstairs and figure out why he was crying. I put my ear on the door and started listening to the conversation that was going on inside.

"Chase, calm down. It's just a operation, it's not the end of the world." I heard Mr. Davenport say.

"But it could be. Do you know how many people die in surgery?" I heard Chase ask. (A/N Chase got his voice back.)

"Chase. You are not gonna die. Alright? You will be fine." I heard Tasha say.

"How do you know? How do you know I won't wake up in the middle of it or something goes wrong and I end up dead?" I heard Chase ask.

Man, he was freaking out.

"Chase. I can guarantee you will not wake up in the middle of the operation. And there is a one percent out of twenty million that you will die. It is very unlikely." I heard Mr. Davenport say.

I decided to try and comfort my brother, so I knocked on the door and Mr. Davenport opened it.

"What is it Adam?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"I heard Chase crying through the vents in the lab. Is he ok?" I asked.

"Not really. Can you talk to him? Tasha and I can't calm him down." Mr. Davenport said.

"Alright." I said as I entered the room.

Chase was sitting on the bed with his knees pulled up to his chest and he had tears running down his face. Tasha and Mr. Davenport left and I sat down beside him.

"Hey Chase. What's wrong?" I asked.

"You know how I keep getting sick?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, twice a month since school started. What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"I keep getting tonsillitis and they have to do a tonsillectomy." Chase said with tears starting to leak out of his eyes and onto the bedsheets.

"What's that?" I asked.

"They have to take my tonsils out. And I'm scared." Chase admitted as he started sobbing into his crossed arms.

I gently grabbed onto my little brother and hugged him. He hugged me back and I almost immediately felt my shoulder get wet.

"Shh. It's alright. Let it all out." I soothed as I rubbed Chase's back.

Everyone knew that I threw Chase around and made fun of him, but the truth was I only hurt him because I love him. After all, who doesn't love their little brother? After awhile, he finally stopped sobbing.

"Do you feel better now?" I asked.

Chase nodded and I heard Tasha yell that it was dinnertime.

"You coming?" I asked.

"I'm not hungry." Chase said.

"Come on. You need to eat something." I said as I grabbed Chase and put him over my shoulder.

"Adam stop! I think you are gonna drop me!" Chase yelled in a panic.

"When have I done that?" I asked.

"Every time you throw me! Put me down!" Chase kept yelling.

I finally put him down so he would calm down. He punched me in the shoulder.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"You almost dropped me on the floor!" Chase yelled as his voice was getting horse again.

"Stop yelling." I said.

Then we walked down the stairs and we ate dinner.

A few days later.

Chase's POV.

"Can I please go with you guys?" I heard Adam ask again.

Ever since last night, he had been begging for Mr. Davenport to let him come with us while I got surgery.

"You know what? Fine." Mr. Davenport replied in pure annoyance.

"Why does he get to go and we don't?" Bree asked as she referred to herself and Leo.

"Because Leo hates hospitals and you have a huge test today." Mr. Davenport said.

"Oh but Adam gets to skip school?" Bree said.

"He will not quit annoying me!" Mr. Davenport yelled.

"And I want him to come." I said, but it was almost like a whisper.

I would kill for a glass of water right now cause that would help my throat a bit, but I wasn't allowed to drink anything.

"Whatever." Bree said as she and Leo left the building and started walking to Mission Creek high.

After awhile, we all got in the car and I almost immediately started fidgeting. I think Adam noticed as he scooted closer to me.

"Nervous?" He asked.

"Noooo." I replied sarcastically as I yawned.

"You seem tired, you should probably take a nap." Adam suggested.

Instead of arguing, I laid my head on Adam's shoulder and drifted off. After awhile, I felt someone shaking me. I slowly opened my eyes to see Adam smiling at me.

"We're here. And you need to get off of me so I can get out." Adam smiled.

"Right. Sorry." I apologized as I took off my seatbelt and got out of the car.

We walked in the building and Mr. Davenport started signing forms while the rest of us sat down in the waiting room. I laid my head on Adam's shoulder again and he put his arm around me. It felt really nice. Then a nurse called my name and we all walked towards her. She handed Mr. Davenport a hospital gown and I immediately realised how stupid I was gonna look in a DRESS. I think I may have gone pale or something when I felt Adam put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I walked into the bathroom and changed, when I got out, the nurse took me to my bed and basically drugged me up. Then Tasha, Mr. Davenport and Adam came in the room.

"How are you feeling Chasey?" Adam asked with a worried look on his face.

"A little weird." I smiled as I saw Adam's worried face turn into a smile.

"I think the medicine is supposed to make you feel that way." Adam said with his smile turning into a gigantic grin.

Then I felt myself getting moved to a different room. I looked around and realised it was the operating room. It was terrifying! I think the reason it's like that is because they want people to have panic attacks so they have to stay longer and they get more money. That is their evil plan. I knew it! Ok, that medicine was making me no longer loopy and now it's making me one hundred percent crazy. I started drifting off and I finally fell asleep.

-Time skip-

I slowly came to and saw Adam's smiling face.

"Welcome back Chase. You were out of it. So out of it that you were asleep." Adam said.

"That was because of the general anesthesia they gave me." I said very horsely.

"Huh?" Adam asked in pure confusion.

"The sleepy medicine." I said in a way Adam could understand.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Adam said in realization.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. Then I saw Mr. Davenport come out of the bathroom.

"Hey Chase. How are you feeling?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"I'm ok. I'm really, really tired. When can I go home?" I asked.

"You can go home in a few hours." Mr. Davenport smiled.

"Yay." I weakly cheered.

A few hours later.

We got out of the car at our house. I was stumbling over my feet, but luckily I had Adam to hold onto to. Well, more like grip onto. After he got me into the house, he helped me onto the couch and Tasha gave me a drink of water. Thank heaven! I started getting tired and I saw Adam smiling down at me.

"Thanks for being there for me." I smiled as I yawned.

"Your welcome Chasey." Adam smiled.

I yawned again drifted off into darkness.

The end.

 **So after the response The pain of wisdom teeth got, a person named Witchkitty suggested I do this. She is on Wattpad but has numbers in her user name after Witchkitty. Go check her out!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
